The World Keeps Turning
by TheAngelWriter
Summary: Barry just watched his dad die, High School drama comes up. Oliver is always there for him. Will Barry make it or will he finally be pushed off the edge and give up. A lot of Characters will be mentioned. I suck at summaries and I am sorry. Bare with me.
1. The Truth Reveals Itself

Barry's POV

I still remember. Everyday. Oliver tries to help and so does Iris. Nothing helps. Zoom or Jay whatever his name is. He took my dad. My last family and my last parent. All I remember is Zoom's hand going straight through Dad's chest. Again and again.

"Barr are you okay?" Ollie asks. I finally say the truth.

"I am going to kill him." I utter. Oliver looks at me shocked. I have never seen him this worried and shocked. He is going to pay. Zoom will pay.

"Barry. This isn't you. Don't become me. Please don't. Killing doesn't help." He responds. All of my emotions are let free..

" Killing doesn't help Oliver? So killing Darhk is ok. It was revenge right. I can and will kill Zoom. For everything he has done. Every life he has taken away. I will slowly kill him. Torture him even so he can feel what it is like." I am shaking. I look at Oliver's face. I see that my words hurt. I still continue." I just got over Mom's death an then this! Hunter or Jay IS GOING TO DIE! Even if it is the last thing I do." At this point I am quiet. All the emotions are gone. I think of his face when he died. " I can't do this anymore Ollie. I can't," I start crying. Oliver catches me as I fall. I turn and hide my face in his neck. I keep muttering I can't over and over again. He rubs my back soothingly.

" I love you Barry. Always know that." Oliver murmurs.

" I am sorry. I love you too." I respond.

" I know." He says.

I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

Oliver's POV

He finally got some sleep. It hurts to see someone so kind be murderous. It reminds me of me. I hate it. Barry is so innocent and so cute. He can't kill I won't let him. Such pain. Barry doesn't deserve this. Zoom will pay. I smile and lean back in bed. Finally I sleep.

Just to be woken up by a scream I never want to hear again. My Barr.


	2. The Betrayed

Author's Note

I am sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. I am still trying to figure out how this works. Enjoy ( I will use parentheses to say things:})

Oliver's POV

Barry keeps screaming. It feels as if I just got him to sleep.

"No, no, no, no." Barry mutters.

"Barry! Wake up! It is just a nightmare." I even shake him to try and wake him up. When he does he cries.

"Barry," I whisper soothingly. "It was just a nightmare. You are safe. I am safe."

"Ollie?" Barry says as he wakes up all the way. I sigh in relief.

" Barry?" He looks at me. " What was the nightmare about?" I want to help him. I want to so bad but emotions are not my thing.

" It was… Nothing. It was nothing. I am fine." Barry somewhat angrily responds.

" You are not fine Barry. You wake up screaming. You go on rants about murdering people. Barry. Please just tell me." I almost beg for honesty. I look at Barry hoping for a response. Tears are let free from his eyes. He hides his face with his arms. A true sign of discomfort. Then Barry finally lets go of his troubles.

Barry's POV

" I- I saw my mom die and then d-dad die. I can't stop seeing it. I want to give up. I c-can't though. Zoom is still out there. I have t-to beat him." I say. It is cold in our house. Star City is quiet tonight.

Oliver looks down at me. I still wonder how he loves me. I still wonder why he is wasting his time on me. He reminds me of Hunter a lot. At least he won't break my heart though. In some ways a see Kurt and Blaine in him too. I miss messing with Kurt by flirting with Blaine. Only if they could see the mess I am now. Or the mess I will always be. While I was thinking I finally heard what Oliver was saying.

"Barry, Barry."

"Sorry I just got lost in my thoughts." I respond.

" I don't want your to Flash away from me." (my puns are lacking today). I smile at Oliver's attempt to make me smile.

" I am tired." I whine.

"Then sleep ." He states bluntly.

" Hold me?" I ask.

"Always. Always Barry. Just for you."

I fall asleep knowing I am safe in Oliver's arms.

BAOQBAOQBAOQBAOQBAOQBAOQSSBAOQBAOQBAOQBAOQBAOQ

I will never forget how amazing waking up to the smell of bacon is. Especially when Oliver cooks it. I throw on some sweats and run into the kitchen. Just to see Joe, Iris, Eddie( He's not dead), Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, and Wally here. SO I run back to my room and threw on a shirt. Then I proceed to walk back to the kitchen.

"Hello?" I question. They all look at each other worryingly.

" We need to talk." Oliver speaks up.

" About what?" I ask even though I already know whats happening.

" We are worried about you. We know that you are angry but you should not kill. It isn't you. You can't let your emotions get the best of." Joe responds.

I can feel my expression darken. Sometimes I wish I could be who I really am but we don't always get what we want. This reminds me too much of what happened form the slushie incident. All the Warblers confronted me. Evern Hunter when he transferred to Dalton. After that he try to drug me and did drug others. Apparently The "Once a Warbler always a Warbler" did not stick when it came to Hunter. I kinda miss a lot of things and people but I have Oliver. I respond before I think through what I am saying.

" You're worried. Thats cute. I am fine. Yeah I want to kill Zoom. Yeah I want to make him suffer. Wouldn't everyone want justice for who they have lost. You all sound like a bunch of Kurts." I smirk when I say this." You all gang up on me tell ask me to not do something. But I will KILL ZOOM! Nothing can change it. Nothing. Not even if you bribe me. It won't work I am going to make him pay. For everything he has done. I know you think I am some sweet person that can't hate." I let out a dark laugh and find myself being the true me. Sebastian Smythe. There is no going back." You might think I can't hurt people but you are wrong. Ask Blaine, Kurt,Hunter, Nick, Jeff, Santana, and everyone else. They probably have a whole entire file about it. So in the end I think we all know I am not a puppy. I will make sure Zoom pays. Even if it is the last thing I do." I am left breathless at the end of this. I look at everyone. Some are shocked. Some are worried. Then Joe speaks.

" Well Barry. I am sorry." Joe says. Then I turn my back to look at him. Just to feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. A tranquilizer. Harry had a tranquilizer gun in his hand. Everyone looks guilty.

" Why?!" I ask before I am greeted with darkness.

Oliver's POV

It has been an hour since we threw Barry in a pipeline cell and all I can think on is Barry"s betrayed face. It was for the best they said. I am rethinking my decision. I try to think of other things like who is Hunter. I feel some jealousy. A lot of it. We are all outside of Barry's cell.

" How do you think he is going to be when he wakes up?" Joe asks Caitlin.

" He will be fine. A bit mad yes but health wise he will be okay." She responds quickly.

" Lets just hope he forgives us." I begin. " I made him a promise that I would not hurt him but I did. I hurt him."

" It was for the best. In the end it will help." Harry says.

Then Barry wakes up.


	3. The Reaction

Author's Note

I know I am not the best writer or the best at having constant chapters. I know the chapters are short but I will try more. I try to update regularly but life happens. Once again I am sorry. Please leave reviews so I can improve. Thank you and enjoy. ;)

Barry's POV

I feel myself slowly waking up. At first it is pleasant then I feel stinging in my shoulder. I am slapped fully awake by the memories of what happened. The first emotion I feel is betrayal. How could Ollie do this to me? Or Joe? Well I guess they were right when they said Karma will get you. Yay! I hear a mechanical noise. I look to see the second door open. I turn around already knowing who it is. I can't face them. The betrayal is still fresh in my mind. They will not see me. Not once.

"Barry…" Oliver says. I don't respond. I can't respond.

"It had to be done." Harry says. Yep it had too to make sure I don't kill anyone.

"We all agreed." I hear Joe say. They all agreed to lock me up. Because I am just as bad as Thawne. I am the monster. Not Zoom. It is me.

I tense up. I don't listen. They continue to talk to me and I continue to not respond. Why should I? Why do I try? I have not been Barry for awhile. Just Sebastian. Always. I want to respond but I am afraid of what I will say. Will it hurt them? Oh wait they hurt me time to act back.

"What do you want me to say?" I growl at them. "That I am sorry for wishing for revenge? I am sorry for having ill intent? Why should I apologize? You are the ones that have done wrong. I mean I get it. Even though you hurt me I still am worried about you guys. Out there without me you have NO protection. I can't save you. Ha maybe he was right. All I do is bring death. Who knew I would become what I raced against."

I knew I hurt them. All I know is that I hate two things Zoom and myself. I know it is true. I don't deserve the world. I don't deserve anything.

" Go ahead lock me up. Don't say I did not warn you. Just leave me alone. I can't face betrayal as well as Blaine or Kurt. I give up." I do give up. I turned away from them and layed down. I soon fell sweetly asleep.

Oliver's POV

I don't know what hurt worse. The fact that Barry just gave up or the look on his face. That face was his face of acceptance. He realized we were not letting him out. I watch everyone else leave but I stay back to talk to Barry. I frown. Barry is falling back into depression. It is not the first time I have dealt with his depression and sadly it won't be the last.

"Barry?" I say questionly. He moves as he wakes up.

"What do you want Oliver?" I am not surprised by his tone." I asked you to leave me alone please do. I am dangerous."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Don't you see we are trying to help you?! You can not become the murderer I am!" I say these words to get a reaction. He laughs. Not his usual laugh this laugh is one that reminds me of Zoom himself.

" Don't you see it. I have killed. Everyone I haven't saved technically I killed!" He turns to me and walks to the glass wall facing me. " I can't save anyone!" He continues. " I didn't save mom and dad! I won't be able to save you." He starts crying."I hurt everyone. I hurt Kurt and Blaine and they forgave me. I don't deserve any forgiveness. I couldn't steer Hunter from drugs. I couldn't do anything and I still can't."

" Barry this isn't you." I say.

" It is now." Barry said this and turned around. "No matter what happens always know I love you."

I am confused by his words but I shut the pipeline. All I can think about the rest of the day was his words. And I wondered who the hell are Blaine, Kurt, and Hunter.


	4. The Reunion

Author's Note

Sorry about taking so long to update and everything. Also sorry about the scenes not matching up. Some of the characters may seem out of character sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter. :)

Barry's POV

I know I hurt them. I know I hurt Oliver but in the end it is going to keep them safe. Alone is what keeps me safe. No one knows this but I have been holding myself back with my speed. The pipeline cells may hold in other speedsters but not me. I smirk and start phasing. I phase through the cell and run to the main room. Just to see all of them with dark faces and Joe missing.

" Where is he?" I ask.

They look at me. They all are surprised by the sight of me.

" How did you get out?" Oliver questions.

" How do you think?" I fire back. He looks at me with slight fear. " Now I will ask again. Where is he?"

I look at everyone trying to figure out what happened. Catlin has tear tracks on her face. So does Iris. Iris opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. They tried to get Zoom didn't they.

" You guys tried to get Zoom." I state. I look at them waiting for a response.

" We had a plan but… it didn't go as planned." Cisco FINALLY says.

" Zoom has Joe." Oliver speaks. I look at him and look away knowing I can't... I don't want to hurt him more than I have already.

" I am racing him," I look around at all of them. "With your help or not."

Time Skip in which time flashes by :)

At the race where Barry is about to kill Zoom

This is my decision. I kill him or not. Then I smile releasing the Time Wraiths are coming.

" I don't have to kill you." I can feel Oliver's eyes on me. " They will." I stand there and watch the Wraiths take him away. I stand there realising I was one move away from killing someone I trusted. Someone I was taught by. Someone I believed to be a friend. It feels like Wells all over again.

" I need a drink." I hear Joe say.

" Lets celebrate." Cisco puts forth." Another villain beat. "

The group starts walking towards the Star Labs Van. I stay put. I can't go with them this close to murdering someone. How would they forgive me. I frown. I do need a drink.

" Barr you coming?" Oliver questions.

" Yeah just let me change." I race back to Star Labs and change.

At the Bar

Oliver's POV

Barry hasn't been the same since we locked him up. I can't believe I did that to him. Then I turn to see him staring at a drink.

" Hey Barr." He looks at me and smiles.

" Hey." He says quietly.

" I am sorry Barr. What I did was wrong to you. Just know I did it for you. I was scared you would speed off and get hurt. I.. I am really sorry and I hope you can forgive me." I let my emotions out a little.

" I forgive you." I was shocked when I heard him say this. He looks at me genuinely. I look at him. We make eye contact and I lean in and kiss him.

" I was waiting to do that for a while today." I say when we break apart. He smiles.

" I wish I could get drunk." He says. I smile.

" The day can't get any worse."

Barry's POV

I smile and then I hear it.

"Sebastian?" I tense recognizing the voice. Hunter. I turn and look at him.

" Hunter." I say. Oliver jinxed me the day just got a whole lot more stressful. " What are you doing here?" I ask a little furiously. Oliver looks at Hunter strangely.

" Class reunion. It has been a while." He says.

" Didn't know you were still considered a Warbler." He winces at this comment. " Well this is Oliver. My boyfriend. Oliver this is Hunter an old friend from High School."

" Nice to meet you." Oliver says as they shake hands.

" Are you the only one here?" I ask.

" Nope everyone is here. Even The New Directions." He tells me. I can not take the drama. I groan.

Third Person's POV

Barry is not ready for this.

" Barry what is going on?" Oliver asks worryingly. Then whispers in Barry's ear, " Do I get to shoot anyone?" Barry laughs.

" No but I don't think I can do this." He says.

" What do you mean?"

" I was a jerk in High School. I hurt people." Barry shudders at the memories. " I said I was sorry but not everyone is forgiving." Barry starts to panic. " I can't do this Ollie. I can't." Barry breathing speeds up and Oliver is worried he might have a panic attack.

" Hey Hey you are alright Barr." Oliver hugs Barry and rubs his back soothingly. " Just breathe with me. In and out." Barry breaths and slowly goes away from panic.

" Thank you." Barry whispers as he lets go of the hug.

" Anytime Barry." Oliver smiles and then asks, "are you ready?"

" As ready as I'll ever be." He whispers mostly to himself. He puts a smirk on his face and starts walking up to the crowd as Sebastian.

" Long time no see." Seb says. ( I got tired of writing Sebastian even though I wrote it like once) And soon smiles by the gasps. He braces himself for hugs as he nearly gets knocked down by the force.

" I missed you guys too but I do have lungs." Seb laughs to himself.

Barry/Seb POV

I smile at all the faces. The I frown realising all the questions I will have to answer.

" Seb!" I hear Nick and Jeff yell.

" Come to through a slushy at us?" I hear Santana I wince a little.

" He has been forgiven." I mentally thank Kurt for saying that.

" Anymore questions?" I ask. I here a lot of voices at once. " One at a time please." I tease.

The first question gets cut off by Iris.

" Barry who are these people?" Great.

" Seb why did she call you Barry?" Hunter asks. This is going to be a long night. Only if I could get drunk.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

This summer is crazy. I have camps, fair, and Nationals. I won't be able to update much and I am very sorry.

If you have any topics you want written about contact me. I will try my best and also please tell me if you want me to continue the story.


	6. Facing The Truth

Author's Note

Sorry it took me so long to update. My life has been chaotic. I hope you like it and please review. I don't write well sorry. I will be going on a trip and I won't be able to write. I know my writing sucks and I am sorry.

Seb's POV

I take a deep breath and calmly think of what to do about this. All the people I used to trust and still do. I do not want to do this. Well here I go.

" You can all ask questions just give me a minute to answer and one question at a time." I state. They nod in agreement. " Okay well these people are from my High School and rival High School. Iris this is Blaine, Kurt, and Santana. They are from the rival school. These weirdos are Nick and Jeff from my school. They managed to deal with me for four years. Iris this is Hunter." I say slightly angrily. " Next question." I wait for the question.

" Whos Barry?" Kurt asked.

" I am Barry." I say confusing the others. " Well might as well give you my story. Let's go to a better place to talk. Do you guys know where Star Labs is?" I ask. They nod. " It's a short walk so we'll be fine."

" Why are we going to Star Labs? Isn't it broken down?" Nick questions.

" Well it is broken down and I own it." I Say trying not to think of how I got it.

" How did you get this place?" Hunter asked as we approached Star Labs.

I paused trying to find the right thing to say. I feel Oliver's hand on my back and I slightly flushed. He noticed but stayed there. Slowly I gathered the confidence to speak.

" It is a very long story and… We can just say it was a parting gift from someone I thought I could trust." I lead them through the lobby and make sure to stay away from headquarters. I take them to a sitting room full of couches. Everyone sits down. I sit on a chair next to the back wall. Everyone is facing me. Except Oliver he is sitting next to me. I grab his hand before I speak.

" It is a long story. First off my name is Bartholemelow Henry Sebastian Smythe Allen. It is a mouthful. My story is long. It mainly started on the day my mother was murdered." I hold onto Oliver tighter. " My father was convicted of the crime but he was innocent. After that Joe took me in. I was bullied at school for being a murderer's son. I was beat up constantly and at the end of Jr High it turned worse. I figured out I was gay and some bullies found out. I ended up with a punctured lung and trauma. After that Joe wants me to be safe so I moved. My Uncle adopted me and I lived with him. I went to Dalton since it had a no bullying rule." I look around to see their pity. I laugh darkly." I became what I wanted to escape, a bully. I hurt people and messed up. I was a jerk. I couldn't keep my best friend from falling farther into drugs. I couldn't see I had people to talk too. My actions tore people apart. I was selfish, arrogant jerk and I still am. I have had people I trust betray me. Someone who I got helped from so many times. I trusted someone blindly and it backfired. He was my mother's killer. Isn't that funny. Then not two hours after I accept her death my father is killed in the same spot? Right in front of me. You know what makes it even better?" I look around and grimace." The murderer was someone I trusted. Funny how history repeats itself." I finish with that. I noticed that I had a death grip on Oliver's hand. " Sorry." I whisper to him.

" Your life sucks." Nick says plainly.

" Yes it does but I won't throw away my shot." I say. (He He He I made a Hamilton reference. If you have a request for a fan fic I might write one.)

" Isn't that from a musical?" Hunter asks. I nod.

" Any more questions?" I ask even though I hope not.

" Why won't you forgive me?" Hunter asks. I glare at him and say" Not here Hunter." But Hunter is a stubborn jerk.

" Yes here. Can't we just get it over with?" Hunter responds.

" Fine." I fire off. " You took drugs again and again and never got off of them. You promised me and then broke that promise repeatedly. I was hurt and then you hurt me worse. Broke my heart and my arm. Or did you forget that? Huh?" I stand up as he does. My voice slowly raises." You forced our club to do it too. Even though they used once the withdrawal hurt them. I have seen too many people suffer! I won't forgive or forget! I couldn't help you." I slowly quetnted. " I can't help anyone. Not you not my parents. I can't save myself from myself. I am just a poison slowly killing everyone. If I don't forgive you can't get hurt. Everyone else doesn't know what's best for them. I am the thing that hurts everyone." I end it there knowing I might reveal too much. I sit down. I get hugged by a lot of people. It feels nice.

" I'm sorry." I repeat over and over again. The hug gets even harder. I let myself cry I deserve it. We break from the hug. I quickly wipe my tears.

A smile spreads on my face.

" All of you are getting soft." I hear a voice say. I turn and see…the man that Zoom captured.

" This mask was uncomfortable." My father's doppelganger says.

" You look just like Barry's dad." Cisco says.

" I um.. I … excuse me." I walk out of the room. I realize that I can't breathe.

( I am sorry for the chapter's shortness. I am half awake at 3:00 am. I wish I could do more but life.) Thanks for reading.


	7. Here We Go Again

Author's Note

Finally wrote. Life has somewhat calmed down. Had some free time to continue. I hope you like it and sorry for the wait.

Italics are people signing in ASL

Barry POV

He looks just like dad. I can't breathe. Does the world hate me this much? God dammit!

" Barry?" I hear someone say. Probably Oliver. I take a deep breath. My vision clears but i can't talk quite yet.

_Yes?_ I sign. I look and see that I was wrong. It was Kurt.

_GO away_ I sign. Out of all the people to see me vulnerable I did not want hime.

" No I am not going away." He states. Kurt knows ASL? Since when.

I cough to clear my throat and speak. " You know ASL?"

He looks at me and scans me up and down.

"Yes. I learned it as a kid. So what's going on?" Kurt questions.

" Nothing, I'm fine. It's just that guy looks so much like my dad. I'm sorry for bugging you about my problems. I'm sorry for everything I did in the past. I'm sorry-" Kurt cuts my panicky words.

" You have already apologized. It's ok. Well are you ready to go back there?"

I take a deep breath. I don't know if I can see that guy again. But I can't leave Oliver all alone in there with the Warblers. They have probably already questioned him to death. I look at Kurt. He smiles.

" Need help getting up Bas?" Kurt says. I roll my eyes at the nickname.

" Yes please Lady Hummel." He rolls his eyes and gives me a hand. We start walking back.

"Sooooooo," I start. "How are you and Blaine?"

" We are still together. What are you trying to get my man?" He says jokingly. I laugh.

" No I got myself one. His name is Oliver Queen." I retort. Kurt's voice gets loud.

" You're dating Oliver Queen?!" He basically yells.

" Yep. We have been dating for almost three years. I love him and he loves me." I smile when I think of Oliver.

" He's hot."

" Yes Kurt I know. But he's mine."

" Well I am proud of you Sebastian. You've changed."

" Thanks Kurt. Well we are here." I look at the room with everyone in it. Oliver walks to me.

" Are you okay?" He asks me. I know either answer he will still be worried about me.

" No I'm not. But we can talk later, right?" I hope he says yes. I can't wait to get home to my bed.

" Yes we can. But you still have some more questions to answer." He tells me.

" Okay."

I walk back into the room. I look at my dad's doppelganger. I hope he is alright. But we will worry about that later.

" Sooooooo," Artie begins. " Are you still going to make fun of me being in a wheelchair?"

" Nope. I know how much it sucks. I'm very sorry for how I treated you in the past. I am sorry to everyone." I state.

" You don't know how being in a wheelchair is Sebastian. If you are just doing this for attention it's annoying. I don't even know why I am here." Rachel complains. She looks at the New Directions."Why are you guys even here? He pulled a "I was in a wheelchair stunt." We all know he is lying. That's Sebastian. A lying, piece of trash, whore." She blurts out.

I don't react. I'm kinda used to her comments by now.

" How could you say that?!" Someone yells. I wasn't paying enough attention to figure out who it was. I finally looked up and see that it was Joe.

" Joe it's fine, this is normal." I responded.

Ollie speaks back and says, " That shouldn't be normal she doesn't even know a thing."

" Know a thing about what?!" Rachel screeched in her annoying voice.

I need a break. And a breather. So I am going to use a new talent of mine. Flashtime. (Yes I know he doesn't know he can do this until season 5 but its whatever)

As I enter Flashtime I laugh looking at Iris's face. Her face is mid yelling at Rachel it's hilarious. I think of who I should bring in to talk to me. Oliver. I touch him bringing him in.

"What the heck? Barry what is going on?" I smile but I feel holding Flashtime this long is taking a lot out of me.

" I will tell you when we get home but right now I just need a hug."

I fall into the embrace and give Oliver a hug.

I whisper into his ear, "Thank you," I say. But get ready to catch me."

He looks at me in confusion. I moved us into the spot we were before the talk. He doesn't notice that I have been slowly slouching as the pain in my stomach and head have increased. I let go of Flashtime. Everyone is yelling. I hear Oliver but I can't make out his words. All I see is darkness as I pass out. I only hear everyone calling my name.


End file.
